Mistletoe Enchantments
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: When Dumbledore comes up with an idea to encourage holiday spirit, what will happen? What ensues when you combine misletoe, Hermione, Severus, a detention, and a deserted hallway at night? One-shot. Please read and review!


**This is just a quick one-shot, the idea came to me when I was swamped with homework a while ago, and this is the first chance I had to write it down. I'm still working on my other stories, but was feeling uninspired, so this is just to help me get back into the writing mood.**

**Enjoy! Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus Snape had begun deeply considering whether Dumbledore had gone crazy. One thing he did not even need to consider though, was the fact that he would not be straying from the dungeons for the next three weeks.

"Severus, don't even consider staying in your rooms, or I will make it all go to your classroom!"

Well dang. Dumbledore's new idea for showing "holiday spirit" was to hang charmed mistletoe throughout the castle. When a boy and a girl happened to walk underneath a piece at the same time, they would be stuck there until they kissed.

"Please tell me Dumbledore, why ever would you want to _encourage _the children to engage in frivolous activities?"

"It's all in the holiday spirit Severus, there's bound to be two people from opposing Houses stuck together at some point. It will encourage school unity rather than just House unity. Besides, sometimes attraction just needs a little encouragement to blossom into love." He gave Severus a knowing look.

"You're officially off your rocker." Severus would never admit that he held a slight attraction towards one unnamed student. He obviously scoffed at himself for these feelings and quite adamantly ignored them.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even more brilliantly than normal, "Oh, I almost forgot to mention, the mistletoe will change location every night, so if you really wish to avoid being stuck, I'd keep your eyes up!"

Just wonderful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger woke up feeling excited. Christmas was fast approaching and she could not help but feel that familiar enthusiasm about the holiday season.

She put on her dress robes and headed down to the Great Hall where she met Harry, Ron, and Ginny for breakfast. After everyone had started eating, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I would like to announce that we are doing something special for our holiday decorations this year. We well have mistletoe positioned throughout the castle. This mistletoe will be charmed to cause two people, of different genders, who walk underneath it to freeze where they are. The only way for them to regain their movement will be to… can you guess??... kiss."

Everyone sat still for a moment, looking shocked and then the Hall broke out in noise as people discussed it.

Harry and Ginny smiled brightly at each other. "Ginny, I think I should escort you to all of your classes from now on. We could also go on strolls through the corridors during free time, if you wish."

"Sounds wonderful," Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek.

Ron was studiously ignoring them, "So, Hermione, I guess we had better all walk to class separately, just in case."

"That'd probably be best." Hermione and Ron had tried dating the summer before and found that they got along better when they were just friends. Hermione's affections lay elsewhere, but she just figure it was a silly schoolgirl crush and refused to acknowledge it. She glanced at the time and found out that class would begin soon.

"You guys ready to head for Potions?"

"No, but we'd better go anyway."

They all got off the bench and Harry and Ginny grabbed hands and walked closely together, obviously hoping to "accidentally" walk underneath the mistletoe.

Ron and Hermione kept enough distance between them to ensure avoiding the mistletoe. They watched as Draco Malfoy walked ahead of them.

He turned away, "really Potter, a Weasley? I can't decide who has the worst taste of you two!"

Harry had tensed and Ginny was attempting to hold him back.

"Whipped, aren't you Potter? Look at that, the little Weasley girl can hold you back. You know, I always guessed you held an attraction for one of the male Weasleys, Ginny looks enough like them. We all know you're just trying to cover your queer tendencies."

Harry looked murderous, but then suddenly triumphant as he noted who stood behind Malfoy.

"20 points from Slytherin. Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem? Was there a specific reason you decided you must resort to such offending language?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind Draco.

"Of course not Professor, I- I'll just be going." He made to walk away, but seemed unable to.

"Mr. Malfoy aren't you going to be going now?"

"Professor, I'm trying, but I seem to be… stuck," Draco finally seemed to realize what was happening and looked up into McGonagall's equally shocked eyes, "NO!"

McGonagall looked murderous, "Albus Dumbledore, come here this instant!" She shrieked, causing the murmuring throughout the Hall to instantly stop. Dumbledore came striding out.

"What's the problem, Minerva?"

"You-you, I'm stuck here, under mistletoe, with Mr. Malfoy! Remove this charm instantly!"

Dumbledore looked sheepish, "Um, I'm sorry Minerva, but the charm can only be removed by a kiss, it can be very short and motherly," Dumbledore suggested, obviously trying to avoid McGonagall's wrath.

"So, are you telling me that I have to KISS my STUDENT?!?"

"Well, yes, that- that seems to be what I am saying."

"I would suggest you leave Albus, before my feet are released, because I am seriously considering strangling you. The Avada Kedavra would be too painless."

She then turned her murderous glare towards Draco, who looked just as furious and sickened.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, disgust clear in their expressions. Finally, their faces drew closer and they quickly pecked each other on the lips. Their feet could then move.

"Well, all of you get to class, there's nothing here to see!" McGonagall yelled.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all walked towards the dungeons, not daring to glance at each other. Once they turned the corner, they all fell against the wall, laughing uncontrollably.

"That- was- so- funny"

"Draco- and- McGonagall"

"Their- faces!"

As they were laughing, the door to the potions room suddenly flew open.

"Something amusing Potter?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Harry quickly straightened up as they all attempted to stifle their laughter.

"I find that hard to believe. Miss Granger, would you kindly tell me what you three have found so hilarious?"

"Please sir, it was just that Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy were stuck under the mistletoe." She watched as Snape's lip twitched and then his normal expression was back.

"I see." As much as this might have amused you, I will not accept lateness, enter now and get to work."

They began making a fainting potion. As always, Hermione finished and bottled up a sample of hers to turn in. She soon said 'Evanesco' to empty her cauldron. A wave came up and encircled those around her. Everything went black.

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me?" Hermione looked up into Severus Snape's face.

"Hello."

"Why did you clear out your cauldron before I told you to?"

"Because I was done."

"Well, as you obviously didn't read the chapter, Evanesco, with this potion, causes the cauldron to emit the Fainting Potion, it is one of the potions that must be cleared out manually.

Hermione blushed, realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry, I must have missed that part."

"Because of your mistake, you will have detention with me tonight. 7:00, don't be late."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger headed down to her detention with Snape, feeling rather chagrined as she usually was able to avoid receiving detentions. While she did not mind the extra time spent in _his _company, she still did not like to leave the impression of a student who receives detentions.

She arrived at his door and knocked.

"Enter."

She cautiously stepped inside.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Miss Granger, tonight you will be helping me prepare the antidote to the Fainting Potion, as I had to use the rest of my supply on you and all the students you so carelessly knocked out as well earlier in class."

Hermione blushed, "I am sorry, Sir, I really must have just missed that part in the reading, I can promise it won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't."

Hermione followed Snape as he led her into a private chamber that she had not noticed before, she soon realized it was his private laboratory. She looked around her and saw all the impressive materials and was astonished.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Miss Granger, if you would stop gaping, you could fulfill your detention duties by helping me."

Hermione quickly stopped staring and stepped towards him, "Of course sir."

They worked together wordlessly, only saying what needed to be said to make the potion. Hermione could not help but notice Snape's elegance as he worked over the potion. He gave the appearance of dancing, he was so comfortable in the setting.

After two hours of hard work, they had finished. While Hermione had greatly enjoyed the opportunity to learn under someone as knowledgeable as Snape, she was beginning to feel the effects of missing dinner. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.

"Miss Granger, are you alright."

"Yes, I'm quite fine, just a bit drowsy."

"Why don't you go back to your bed, you can get some sleep then."

"Do you need any more help?"

"I'm quite competent on my own, thank you."

"Alright, if you insist."

Hermione began to walk around to the door, but as she walked past, she suddenly grew very dizzy and had to stop for a minute and hold on to the counter.

"Miss Granger?"

"I feel awfully dizzy."

"You probably are having a common reaction to the antidote to the Fainting Potion that you had to take earlier today. It can cause dizziness and extreme exhaustion. The only cure is to sleep it off. I will escort you to the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure you don't fall."

"Thank you Professor, that's very kind of you."

He didn't respond, rather opened the door for her, and put an arm around her waist, supporting some of her weight. Hermione was surprised with the ease he seemed to be able to half carry her. She could tell that his wizard's robes concealed well-defined muscles.

They were walking down the hall when suddenly Hermione felt her feet lurch to a stop.

"Is this another side effect Professor?" Snape did not answer.

Hermione looked at him, and in the process saw a little green plant hanging above them.

"Oh."

"Oh is correct Miss Granger."

"Well, I don't think we really have a choice, do we?"

"It would appear not."

She watched as he lowered his lips to hers. Their lips touched in a gentle embrace, and then escalated. Hermione grabbed Severus's robes to pull herself closer. He wrapped his arm more securely around her waist and held her close.

They separated and realized they could move once again. They both coughed and moved on, walking in silence. As they reached the door to the common room, Snape turned towards Hermione.

"Will you tell anyone about this?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Probably not."

"Well then, I won't. Good night Professor."

"Good night, Hermione."

She turned around to go into the common room, and then realized that was the last thing she needed.

"Professor, wait."

"Yes?"

"I need to say goodnight properly."

And with that, she reached up and kissed him again and again. This time they did not need the mistletoe, it had already accomplished that which it was sent for.


End file.
